The Sonnet Collection
by MissScorp
Summary: Some Batman inspired pieces of poetry...
1. Poetic Injustice

**A/N:** Okay, this poem was something I wrote a long time ago, and which loosely was Batman based. I thought about working it into my Arkham Asylum story arc, specifically in the **Harlequin's Love Poem. **But I don't think a third chapter is necessary so I am choosing to share the poem by itself :) enjoy!

* * *

**Poetic Injustice**

Poetic Injustice;

For a torn asunder soul.

For the laws of love that have been broken

As upon a grieving heart, sorrow takes its toll.

Poetic Injustice;

For this cruelty cast down upon fate.

For the truth that has been omitted,

Buried amidst the mountains of hate.

Poetic Injustice;

For the soul that walks this long and lonely path,

For the road that is now uneven,

Because of her lovers anachronistic wrath.

Poetic Injustice;

For the lover never wanted.

Rejection, empathy, envy,

In the face of her humiliation, his new mistress flaunted.

Poetic Injustice;

For this heart frozen in time.

What had he done, what could he do

To stop their love from losing its rhyme?

Poetic Injustice;

For all the tears she cries,

That get erased away slowly,

As like a plant, she withers and dies.

Poetic Injustice;

For this is the tragic story that always is told,

For the hearts and lives that have been broken,

For a living being shattered within their clay mold.


	2. Gotham Lullaby

**A/U:** This piece is inspired by the events of my short story **Harlequin Love Poem** (and features parts of the poem that is contained therein). It is written from the POV of my OFC Raya Kean/Fenix.

* * *

**Gotham Lullaby**

The sun is rising in the East

Hood is wandering through the Manor

Robin is arising from his nest

It's time for this Fenix to swing

White fire bathes the streets of Gotham

Burning a painting I've longed to see

With my three close companions

My Robin, my Hood and me

Going to take down my mask ("What are you doing?")

From the shelf upon which it boldly rests ("Where are you going?")

I'm going out there tonight ("You're to remain here in the Cave")

No, you cannot stop me ("I don't want you near those animals")

Because I'll be safe with my three companions

My Robin, my Hood and me

The clown is deep in the Asylum

Cackling his silly melody

I can hear him babbling ("_Love is a little bit of Anarchy"_)

"_You're gonna think you're going a bit Batty_!" (I know he's talking about you)

But we're going to stop him ("_Do you think you can toots_?")

My Robin, my Hood and me

"_Almost turning you into what you fear becoming the most_" (I won't let that happen)

I won't let you become him ("_The pasty-faced monster that's been consumed by his rage_")

"_Love is a little bit of Anarchy_" (And I've brought old faithful with me)

You won't hurt Batman again ("_It's a black dose of reality_")

"_And who is going to stop me_?" (It will be my Robin, my Hood or me)

It will be my Robin, my Hood or me

My Robin, my Hood or me.


	3. Revelation's Row

**A/N:** This poem is written in direct reflection from the events of my story Red Robin: A Birdie Alone (and which is, itself, based upon the Red Robin series, issue #1, the Grail). This is Timothy Drake's internal feelings while he is searching for clues as to Bruce Wayne's whereabouts.

* * *

**Revelations Row**

Up and down I've walked

This long and lonely path of faith

A million miles walked each passing day

With realizations that this road is empty

In each and every way.

This is the highway where the choices are hardest;

Where I have been left emotionally hungry,

Where I have been left physically alone,

Where the choices seemed to be endless,

Where hopelessness was in my breast,

And preventing me from ending this most hated quest.

I've walked this pathway

When I've felt my most insecure,

When I've felt my most conflicted,

When I've felt my most afraid,

And when I felt that I was less than whole,

With no good left inside this distorted soul.

Alongside this, the road of mental discovery,

Where my dreams became nightmares,

And where my nightmares became dreams,

I found myself craving reckless salvation,

And realized absolutely nothing is what it seems.

Standing at this crossroad,

When the shadows were the darkest,

When the devil tried to offer me glory

When the road became emblazed in sin,

And when I realized that this is the longest road taken

Because it's the road within.


End file.
